Rytlock and Logan's Pirate Adventure
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: What happens when a Charr and a Human enlist The Doctor in taking them on an adventure with Pirates like Edward Kenway, Anne Bonny, and Charles Vane ? UPLOADING IN TWO WEEKS


_**Rytlock and Logan's Epic Pirate Adventure**_

 _ **Also Featuring the Doctor**_ _ **.**_

I do not own Guild Wars 2, Doctor Who or Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag

They all belong to their rightful owners.

It was a windy day for sailing to the crew of the _Jackdaw_ , after "receiving" their new first mate, Anne Bonny, the crew felt much livelier, if it wasn't for the untimely arrival of the Doctor and his four companions.

11:00

The _Jackdaw's_ Hold

The TARDIS materialized inside the hold, unsurprisingly in the wrong time at the wrong place as this was known to happen. The Eleventh Doctor stepped out giddy with excitement saying,

"Welcome everyone to the Bahama- Oh."

The Doctor, once filled with excitement, now utterly disappointed at the destination they had incorrectly arrived at.

"Doctor, where are we, oh."

"Remember Master Kenway, we're on his ship, Logan, Rytlock!"

The Doctor yelled, asking his other two companions to get outside.

Rytlock and Logan had never been the same after the Incident at a Cabin when a "Phantom" like person nearly exposed a covert relationship between the both of them and nearly killed them by crashing a six foot chandelier on them and setting the place ablaze. Something that Destiny's Edge, The Human Prince of Stormwind and Big Boss had never truly forgotten. It was now about six months after that little incident in Alaska. Unfortunately for the both of them, Caithe and Eir had arranged for them to go on a trip with the Doctor the Bahamas, not in the year 1720.

"So, umm, Mister, Doctor isn't it? Sorry to ask you this but, are we there yet."

"Doctor, Amy, Rory, Rytlock and Logan, over here now!"

The legendary pirate Edward Kenway spoke, making them follow him to his quarters.

"What now Kenway, it's been oh-"

"Anne, meet the Doctor and his companions."

"Yes of course I know the Doctor but, you four, I've never seen you before."

Anne responded to Kenway, hugging the Doctor.

Anne Bonny, the famous female pirate was now the First Mate of the _Jackdaw_ after Adewale's recent departure to join the Assassin Brotherhood. She was as fierce as a riptide, rejecting man after man who tried to court her, except for one man that she fell madly in love with, "Calico" Jack Rackham. Now, two years after moving on from her good friend Mary Read and Calico, she was now the first mate, quite rare, as this was never common before.

"Now then, what brings you all four to the _Jackdaw_? Seeking for a life of adventure, I'm afraid that's not quite possible, as there are the cannons and muskets to be takin' care of."

Anne asked the companions with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well that's not the point actually, we were just on the way to Nassau, but unfortunately for us it's now Seventeen-Twenty-"

"It's Twenty Fifteen."

Anne retaliated in response to the Doctor's comment.

"And if the question is if we are goin' to quaint ol' Nassau, you'd be wrong, were heading to Kingston then to Africa to chase renegade Pirates."

Anne added, annoyed by the Doctor's constant queries.

Amelia Pond or just Amy, fortunately was rescued by the Doctor when she and her beloved Rory was sent back in time by a weeping angel. She was now changed into her Pirate outfit that she wore on a previous adventure, complete with sword and flintlock pistol that Edward Kenway graciously kept. Rory also changed his outfit while the Doctor was speaking to Anne, it was reminiscent of a British Admiral's uniform but instead of it being dark, navy blue, it was a pale light blue, with a black Tricorn hat to match and its epaulets ripped off completely. Rytlock and Logan had opted not to change their outfits, only wearing a simple brown Tricorn hat with a burgundy cape for Rytlock while Logan just wore a grey cape in addition to his armor. It was still around the early morning with a northerly breeze blowing the ship towards Kingston.

"As I have said before Doctor, we are going to Kingston first, get supplies, sail to Cuba, and sell them then head to Africa to hunt renegade pirates, which is all."

"But isn't there any other way you can drop us at Nassau anytime sooner?"

"Fine Doctor, after all the things you've done and helped my crew, we'll drop you and your crewmembers in Nassau or possibly Boston if things don't go as well."

Kenway told the Doctor, surprisingly without the need of much convincing.

"Captain, we see an unknown vessel on the horizon, seems to be Bloodsail in origin, a Brig without a ram sir."

"Full speed ahead! Let loose all sails, ready the cannons!"

Kenway ordered after hearing the report by one of the crewmembers.

Amy, knowing completely what to do, grabbing a rifle from the armory below deck along with Anne with Rory completely oblivious on what to do. Rytlock and Logan on the other hand, took control of one of the cannons below deck, with Rytlock having an expertise on metallurgy, allowing him advanced knowledge about the subject matter.

"Fire the mortars in warning."

Obeying what Kenway said, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, knowing completely what to do and already knowing it was loaded, immediately firing into the air, bursting into a dazzling display of sparks and flares. Yet the Bloodsail ship refused to turn around or raise the white flag. It was war then.

"Rory ,! Get up and do something productive!"

Amy yelled to her husband,

"I don't know what to do; I only have a sword, and a pistol with only one round!"

"Here's an idea, you go up deck, and board the ship when we take it!?"

Rytlock mockingly suggested, not knowing the untold consequences.

"That's a great idea Rytlock, Amy, be right back. I am going to take that bloody ship."

Rory responded, kissing Amy on the cheek.

The _Jackdaw_ made a hard turn to starboard while the Bloodsail ship, later identified as the _Maiden's Pride_ , turned to port. The _Jackdaw_ fired the first shot, harrowingly missing the _Pride_.

"Fire all!"

Kenway yelled, prompting Rytlock and Logan and the other gunners to fire the cannons with the gunners on the _Pride_ doing the same. This was only the first of many epic sea battles that Rytlock and Logan would experience on the high seas, as they were on _Stranger Tides._

 **Hoped You all Enjoyed the Introduction to this Random Fanfiction I had In mind, I'm actually making this up as I go, and don't worry, there are no major plans to kill off any Major Characters.**

 _ **(Just to clarify, the Bloodsail ship is actually from World of Warcraft as the Bloodsail Buccaneers exist in WoW, Blizzard owns it.)**_


End file.
